


温柔狩猎【赫海】

by jigengxiaohao850



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 师生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigengxiaohao850/pseuds/jigengxiaohao850
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 赫海
Kudos: 44





	温柔狩猎【赫海】

*师生年下，单纯大学生李赫宰 ✘ 情场高手教授海

*哲学教授告诉你如何驯养小狼狗

————————————————

01

风度翩翩的哲学教授李东海身上有许多外界附加给他的标签，温柔体贴，治学严谨，克制禁欲，不擅长同异性打交道，私底下特别擅长撒娇......

这些标签里面或多或少都包含着他真实的一面，但是李赫宰知道禁欲绝对不正确。

李东海慢慢地坐在李赫宰腿上，已经褪去西装裤的两条腿轻轻磨蹭着，明确查知他胯间变化，好胜心总点在奇怪地方的教授颇有些胜券在握的得意，他舔着李赫宰通红的耳垂，“李赫宰同学，你硬了。”

李赫宰翻着一本6级词汇书额头冒青筋，“李东海，滚下去。”

他称呼李东海温和时叫东海，床上说骚话叫李老师，恼羞成怒才这样连名带姓地喊。不过自从和自己教授滚上床后他就特别自觉地把李东海放到了自己亲近的人那一栏，从不说敬语，对着爱人为什么要用这样的疏离称谓呢，年轻人本能排斥这种东西。

李东海知道他气了，可就是小朋友生气才好玩，他调皮地用臀部去蹭李赫宰鼓起来的裤裆。“哎呀，更硬了。”

李赫宰：“……”无法无天了是吧？

他感觉六级单词30个可能没办法让他平心静气，至少要多加50组。

李东海鼻尖都红了还嘻嘻笑，不依不饶地转而去咬李赫宰耳朵。李赫宰耳垂敏感，稍一刺激就会发红，这点令他觉得很可爱，但从来没和人说，李赫宰在他面前特别好面子又希望表现得天上地下他最MAN，晓得了往后肯定不乐意给他碰。

李东海乐得就当是自己的小乐趣或小秘密。

果不其然，李赫宰抽了一口气，耳垂红透，两用手抓着书桌的边沿猛地吸气——这是李东海的书桌，李赫宰来之前他在上面看看论文，审批一些学生作业，不过自从李赫宰借着着宿舍有人，宾馆一夜200太贵的理由硬住进来后就没有用在正经地方派上用场过。

假正经的李赫宰还在犹豫，咬着嘴皮摇头：“不行，我要学习……”其实他早背完了，李东海看他半天都留在“abandon”那一页，他看出来了这小混蛋就是想让他先主动。

“不想？”李东海温软细腻的手捉著李赫宰的手，放在自个儿胯部上，那儿同样坚硬，不输对方。“求求你嘛，好不好？”

他放软了语气，几次下来李东海早就摸透小恋人吃软不吃硬的脾气，一直攥着书的人总算忍不住笑了，掐着李东海的腰按在书桌上，情色地拽下教授保守的四角内裤，在挺翘的臀部捏了一下。

“你求我的。李老师，给我乖乖别动，现在我要操你了。”

说是操就真的挺动身体，抱着年长者的腿，性器由下往上，重重顶入，对准早已谙熟于心的前列腺，不停戳刺敏感区，巧妙进攻。

撩起火的李东海很快便在年轻人这样毫无技巧的操弄下丢盔弃甲，他侧过身捧住李赫宰的脑袋，浑身因快意剧烈抖颤，嘴唇控制不住呻吟流下可疑的水液，沾湿了下巴，却还要讨一个吻。

“亲亲我……赫宰，嗯啊……亲我……”

李赫宰在他湿漉漉的额发上吻一下，就吮住他挺翘乳尖，不时用牙啮咬，轻轻啃吮，李东海那儿比前面的性器还敏感，穴口随之一缩。

李东海不满足这样的吻，难耐得哼哼，性器抵在李赫宰衬衫上，一边晃腰一边蹭动，马眼湿滑的液体将对方腹肌轮廓显现出来。

李赫宰揽他入怀，挺立的饱胀乳尖蹭著他胸膛，这感觉既淫靡又酥痒；他低下头亲吻李东海，薄唇微张，舌瓣热烈相缠，下头性器被紧紧包覆，两人能合在一起的地方全在一起，像是一株同根的植物无法分割地在阳光下交缠生长。

大抵是草莓牛奶喝多了也醉人，李赫宰来的时候从在自动贩卖机拿了一罐，现在亦觉醺醉，李东海身上无一处不对他散发甜美可口的味道，迷恋得不行……

粗心大意的他哪里知道吃透他的教授早就换了蜜桃味的身体乳。

02

也不是一开始就这样顺心如意的，年纪小的大学生刚开始又傻又用劲还不会疼人。

李赫宰也算是学校里面的风云人物，李东海教授是教哲学的平日上课见不到他这样管院的学生，只是在篮球场远远打过照面。

运动过后身上酣畅淋漓满是荷尔蒙味道的少年，跳起来露出一截紧绷的小腹肌肉，阳光透过他黑色的湿发折射过来都是让男男女女心动的气息，带着白色发带的李赫宰冲着绿色隔离网外的严肃教授招手，喊道：“老师，麻烦您帮我们把球扔进来好吗？”

树叶被风吹得沙沙作响，李东海站起身轻轻嗯了一声把手里头的篮球扔出去，篮球在塑胶地上跳动几下，而他心跳得像融化了一包跳跳糖。

这是他们第一次见面，或许心动之后就算自己想要克制住不要了解对方，身边人也还是会连绵不断地把消息传递给你。

李赫宰和管院女神恋爱了，郎才女貌，连老师在办公室谈论八卦的时候都忍不住提及到这样令人羡慕的一对爱侣。恋情持续的八卦传了多久，李东海桌上的盆栽就被他恨恨地拔了多少片叶子。

李赫宰和那个女生分手了，据说女方又找了个富二代，女老师在办公室长吁短叹——“情谊三千抵不过黄金万两”。

李东海教授抱着教案从女老师边上路过冷哼一声，他觉得倒是那女生没长期投资眼光，看不透事物本身的固有属性，李赫宰和其他学生联合创业企划上个星期院里面才审批下来，前程远大。

只是李东海教授现在生气也没法拔叶子了，曺圭贤教授看着他换了四次盆栽后特别给他送了盆仙人掌。

03

教授打算主动出击，他点了杯酒请在酒吧买醉的可怜小朋友，用特别温柔的低音和人家聊天，李赫宰一个管院的哪里能在爱情这样从古就被讨论的人生哲理上聊过哲学教授，三句两句被哄骗着要从旧世界走出来，尝试新世界，就和人吻到了一起。

李东海教授喜欢健身，身上肌肉却只能算线条流畅，捏上去软软的，脱光了两条腿倒是又直又白，多余的毛发也没有，被撩得方寸大乱的人掰开两条腿就要往里进。

李教授自己先进浴室做了扩张润滑，里面早就酸软泛水了，只是李赫宰这样横冲直撞他还是怕，嘱咐了一句稍微轻些，有些懊恼自己太主动。

“我会轻一点的。”小朋友顺杆爬，抱着酒后浑身泛红的裸体美人接吻，许诺起来不要钱。做的时候也是李东海指导他，李赫宰性器直接操到底，急速开始，猛操狠干，李东海双腿大张，被人以健硕的腰腹顶著，腿根酸麻，动弹不得。

他整个人陷进柔软的床铺中，随著抽插，后穴逐渐湿漉，一股热意涌上，前头的性器胀到不行，依随对方插进抽出的动作一下一下晃摇，滑润的液体摩擦在被单上。

但是，还是不够，李赫宰只顾着自己在窄热紧致的穴道抽插，总是在前列腺磨蹭而过，李东海小腹缩紧，快感却不够急剧。

“啊……上，上面一点……”教授被顶得眼眶红红，语言破碎还要对热情过头的学生场外指导。

汗流出来连带着酒意也清醒了不少，李赫宰本就聪明，先前是没有经验，现在也知道尝试身下人的敏感点了，操上去会让后穴紧缩的那处就是。

李赫宰把李东海两腿盘在腰上，性器滑出去了一点，随即又捅上，从下往上拼命狠顶，次次都划过他的前列腺，操得李东海下腹酸胀，前后都湿了一大片，爽得两条腿都在抖。

开了窍的李赫宰，舔弄着敏感的乳头，握着李东海前边站立的性器，看湿漉漉的美人在自己逗弄下瑟瑟发抖，可怜可爱至极。

初次性爱，尽管一开始不是很顺利，后来激烈的插入及碰撞，却也足够持久了，李东海最后是颤抖着被干射精的。

高潮中他迷迷蒙蒙瘫在床上，挺著乳尖，胸膛因喘息起伏，得了趣的新手李赫宰精力旺盛趁隙顶开绞紧的小穴，加快冲撞，缩在他怀里的李东海哼哼唧唧：“不要了……好酸……呜嗯……”

他咬住青年的肩膀，双手双脚依然制止不了李赫宰的撞击，最后又在他强力抽干下去了一次，李赫宰才抽出来射在他腿根。

送上门的李教授则整个人筋疲力尽，从内到外全湿了一轮，真真正正被操透了。

04

第二天李赫宰醒来直接懵逼了。

他怎么把人睡了，还是个男人！

李赫宰算是传统的男性，家里家教严格，尊重女性，恋爱也循序渐进，和之前那个女朋友也就是牵手看看电影连接吻都没有过，现在的车速快得直让他头晕。

李东海背对着他还在睡。光裸的后背上全是吻痕，随着呼吸起起伏伏格外色情。于心有愧的小朋友觉得肯定是自己强迫了别人，他光速在脑海中回忆了一下昨晚发生了什么，居然还能清晰地想起不少画面，面红耳赤下早晨的性器竟然又硬了。

李东海装睡了一会，眯着眼睛看李赫宰踌躇的脸色，悠悠睁开眼睛，难耐地嗯了一声，想看看他会有什么反应。

纠结着穿上散落在地上衣物的人竟然又躺了回来，搂着他的腰小心翼翼地道歉：“昨天晚上对不起，不过……”

“不过，我会负责的。”腰上的手僵硬了一点。

“如果是意外我也愿意补偿……”

“那你要怎么负责呢？”脸色惨白的李东海教授抱着被子可怜地抖了抖，把一个受害者的角色演得惟妙惟肖。

“那……那你愿意做我男朋友吗？”垂着头的李赫宰觉得自己大概十有八九会被拒绝，谁会接受这样一个莫名其妙的告白呀，一夜风流的对象看起来就不靠谱。

“好。”李教授会接受，而且从善如流。

“那你还不抱着我去浴室，昨天里面都没有清理干净！”发起命令也毫无违和感，满脸无辜，眼角还带昨夜开荤后的春情，好像他就该被这么宠着。

里面……什么里面？这下轮到李赫宰震惊。

想明白的人腾的一下耳朵根又涨红了，李赫宰费尽全身力气克制自己的嘴角，连忙手忙脚乱地抱着李东海起来往浴室走。

至于前女友，什么前女友？她的故事现在一文不值。

——————————END—————————


End file.
